Peter and the New Neverland
by lilpenguin08
Summary: NOTE:story follows up the Peter and the Starcatchers series. Kiki, a young London orphan, decides to reside in Neverland. Peter is faced with the challenges on Neverland, caused by the infamous Captain Hook. Will Kiki change the face of Neverland forever?
1. The Beginning

Kiki never expected it to happen to her. The French-born Londoner could only dream of it: she could fly. Not only could she fly, but she never grew older. She was only 13 when she brought the newly-discovered falling star to her father. The touch of the intriguing substance was magnificent, but its name captivated her: _Starstuff_. She stopped aging when she was 14, and then joined the secret society of the Starcatchers, as her parents did, and soon was falling into the realm of curiosity, light, and adventure. But that's not the whole story, not even half of it.

Kiki was born in Paris, France to Marius and Jean Amoure, an English couple who resided in London. They live on the edge of Buckingham Garden, a prosperous area of Victorian-style mansions. She had been an only child, loved by her parents dearly. When she turned 6, her mother passed away due to an unknown illness, devastating her dreadfully. Her father, Marius, was often away on "business", going for often months at a time, leaving young Kiki in a larger-than-life mansion with servants (even though, to a 6 year old, everything is huge). However, he always brought back gifts from faraway places: a lucky toy cat from China, sushi from Japan, a genie lamp from Rundoon, and such. She often day-dreamed about going with her father to these far-away places with her father: touring the world, going on an adventure, but was always brought back to reality by her dreadful nanny, Ms. Victoria.

That, however, never stopped her from being a rambunctious child. She slid down the banisters, jumped on her bed, and climbed on the roof, only to be given a stern chastise by Ms. Victoria. These younger years changed her into a young, independent pre-teen. Before Ms. Victoria and Marius Amoure knew it, 6 turned to 7, 7 turned to 8, 8 turned to 9, 9 turned to 10, 10 turned to 11, and 11 gave way to 12, only to be pushed on the eve of her 13th birthday.

It was the night before her 13th birthday that this young girl would be changed forever. On this day, she went up to the attic, one of her favorite hiding places from the wretched nanny, and discovered a book of fairy tales from Greece given to her mother by her father. On the inside jacket, he wrote an inscription:

_Dearest Jean,_

_For you I bring back a book of Greek fairy tales to show how it can change a life. My favorite is "The Flying Boy" on page 63. May you enjoy this while I am gone. I'll be back soon Lovie for you. From here, we shall go to Paris for the summer, and leave our work and troubles behind. Stay well for our coming loved one. Hugs and Kisses._

_Love,_

_ Marius_

After reading this, she turned to page 63, and read the tale of a boy who never grew up and could fly. This was, however, a Greek fairy tale, like Hansel and Gretel was a German fairy tale, and will always stay a fairy-tale. Right?

Her father came home late that night from business, and was too tired to see her. Alone in her room, Kiki climbed out of her bed, opened her window, and climbed onto the roof of her 3-story mansion, staring out at the dimly lit city of London: Buckingham to her left, the harbor at right, and Big Ben behind her. She was facing the other mansions, and pointed them out. The Aster's, the Darling's, the Longs…

She grew tired of counting the mansions and looked up. A soft, but cool August breeze flew by from the harbor, and she brought her white, satin nightgown over her freezing legs. She brought her knees up to her chest, caught her balance, and then continued to look up into the heavens. A shooting star! "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight," she began whispering the old thyme, remembering how she did it with her mother so long ago, "I wish I may, I wish I might, have this one wish I wish tonight. I wish to live that boy's fairy tale, to fly…" Suddenly, the shooting star made a sharp turn and stared heading _right at her_…


	2. The Encounter

Kiki sat there, staring at the peculiar star heading for her. If she moved, she would slip and fall 3-stories to her death.

"What if I go back to my window?" she began to think, "No, no I wouldn't make it."

She could take a risk and go to her window, fall to her death, or prepare for this object to come to her. The human instinct, fight or flight, crossed her mind. If she took flight, she would certainly die, but if she fought…

Kiki stared at her doom in front of her, the menacing light growing larger and larger. She had made her decision: to fight. She prepared herself for this hurtling object projecting to her from the heavens, when she suddenly got a feeling. It wasn't like a happy feeling, like when you open presents, nor a sad one when you realize your present is a hideous green sweater. It was more of a 6th sense, that something was about to begin. She put her arms out in front of her and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, preparing the worst. Then, it hit her.

She opened her eyes. She blinked once, then twice, then a third time just to be sure. She saw London in front of her, illuminated from the object in her hands. Disbelief overcame her, with a sudden rush of happiness. She was overjoyed. Over what, she wouldn't know, for she felt like she was walking on air. She seemed to float, drift, over to her window with this ball of excitement in her hands. She landed on her windowsill, never seeming for her feet to touch the ground. She climbed into her room and let the substance down. The light that engulfed her eyes were gone, along with the happiness.

She was all alone in her room at midnight. In the distance, she could hear Big Ben chime 12 times, before residing in the quietness of her home. She didn't know what had happened, but knew that she was safe, hopefully.

"What's this?" she pondered, pacing around it in a circle. She heard the faint puff of smoke from her father's pipe and the soft rustle of newspaper, something she had never heard before in her room.

"Was father in bed? Is he still downstairs?" these questions floated in her head like she had just seconds before. Truth is, he was downstairs. He was reading the newspaper. He was smoking his pipe. Kiki, however, didn't know. Instead, she had encountered something wonderful, but deadly. But what was it?...


	3. Starstuff

Curiosity killed the cat. Or so people want to make you think. Kiki was curious, but wasn't killed.

In fact, she was bringing the orb downstairs, sliding on the banister, holding the glowing orb, and becoming overwhelmed with glee. She hopped off the banister and danced her way past the marble-cover entrance hall and to the retiring room.

"Those ballet lessons really paid off." She thought as she pirouetted, twirled, and skipped her way to her destination, dancing with the ball. She was in her own little world, filled with happiness.

"Good Morning father, look what I found!" Kiki exclaimed as she stopped prancing about and walked over to her father sitting in his blue chair, smoking his pipe, and reading the newspaper. He propped the paper away from his face and exclaimed,

"KIKI! PUT THAT DOWN!"

Frantically, he grabbed the gold platter from the table next to him and ordered her to drop the magnificent thing. She obeyed and let go. To her dismay, she was, once again, far away from cloud nine. She looked at her father as he picked up the platter and set it next to him. The orb was the size of a baby's head, but as light as a feather. Kiki turned from her father and whispered, "I'm sorry, father."

He pulled out his neckerchief from his pocket and dabbed his forehead.

"Now, sweetie," he began, "where did you get that?"

"Well father," she answered, "I was up on the rooftop again, disobeying 's orders, and looked up to the night sky. Suddenly, a shooting-star came across my way, so I made a wish. Suddenly, it took a wrong turn and headed towards me."

"YOU DIDN'T GET OUT OF THE WAY?!?" Marius exclaimed as he jumped from his chair in disbelief, his voice cracking at the end.

"I'M TELLING YOU, father," she yelled, then composed herself, saying, "it was either I moved to my window and not make it there in time, moved and slipped down 3-stories, or stayed there. And so, I stayed there, took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and put out my hands."

She reenacted her tale on the rooftop, thrusting her arms out, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath. She then stated,

"Then I opened my eyes, and say that in my hands." She opened her eyes and pointed to the orb.

"Soon enough," she continued, "I was in my room, it on my floor, and was astonished. I was as happy as a toddler, without a care in the world. I had an odd feeling before that, father. I haven't the faintest idea of what it is. I came downstairs to show you it, wondering if you have ever seen it on your travels. Do you know what it is father? Do you?"

Her big blue eyes looked up longingly at her father, reminding him of her mother… He smiled at her, and answered, "Starstuff."

"What?" she replied.

The word seemed to slip off his tongue and into the air, dancing as it rose into the abyss of her mind.

"Starstuff."


End file.
